Talk:Hero/@comment-4777519-20160713173017/@comment-70.50.165.92-20170201041753
I just started a campaign with some friends and 2 sessions in I bought a copy for myself, looking forward to play it more with another group of friends. 2 sessions in, 4 missions total, been using Fenn Signis til whole time and I gotta say, Havok shot is a blast!(1). Bad puns aside our GM rolled a triple triangle on his black dice way more often than he should have and getting damage in via blast is always useful, plus if some trooper guard a door, they have to take their distance, from the door & each other of suffer the consequense, after the first mission we got a grenade launcher mod which gave me blast 2 total, allowing me to wipe groups of low level troper in one shot on a good turn. Plus all the positioning advantage implied, buying tactical movement for 1xp gave us 2 free space of move every turn and often made the difference between success or failure. One player used Diala, but feared going in on large groups of enemies or simply held back from gaining strain to trigger "foresight" and ended up wasting her melee potential at times, while often not being the main target due to not being that much of a threat. One player used Davith Elso (discount Kilo Ren before 7 was revealed xD) and was a force to be reckoned with, at times moving in UP TO FOUR SPACE at the cost of 3 strain with force speed + 2 strained movement for all out 2 consecutive attacks, sometimes even one shoting basic troopers with his pierce 1 and decent dmg. He didn't use Hide at all first session, missing out on this amazing 1 surge ability, during the 2nd session preventing 3 ranged attacks in a row, including one who was firing point blank from hitting due to the -2 accuracy, coupled with a 1 white dice for occasional dodges, although watch out, heavy hitters & shooters from close up eat him up fast. Our Diala player couldn't make it to 2nd session and was replaced by Shyla Varad. Btw, want to swap players between session, it's super easy! just pick a fresh character with the same unspent exp as the total campaign award and ask your group to consider sharing or lending some gear, if everyone is at their best, missions are easier after all. all I can tell is Shyla is one Mandalorian scorpion who's quite mortal in kombat... last pun I swear. At first, Mandalorian whip and respite seem to contradict, but don't forget movement can be spent before and after other actions, meaning you can move 1 space away if you don't kill him. Position yourself using a move or strain and yank that backline commander right into your group, if you don't kill him with your attack, you can attack again since HE moved to you, or move ahead with your 5 base speed and chase objectives, the enemie will have to spend moves to take cover, forcing the imperial player to activate his figure early or leave it to deal with your friends. Unfortunately our friend didn't seem to think about that and barely used her abilities (he was pretty salty the whole game I don't think he'll come to play again ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) And last but not least is Onar Koma, I'm kinda torn about this one, first 2 mission he wrecked house with his "facetanking" of 20 health, but last 2 missions baddies were getting some pretty slick upgrades and he was starting to fall back especially since the player kept all his exp reaching for that 4xp armor that's pretty baddass, but ultimately cost us a defeat in mission 3 after ennemies started dishing out whooping 5 dmg a turn, with an aproximate of 15 total dmg from a troopper aquad activation, he was starting to feel his "tankyness" wither away as he needs to go all in for his great close range blaster, great damage, bad accuracy. Still his ability to rest for 6 in one action and his immunity to "harmful" effects made him quite a study front. Now I'm sure this wall of text won't be seen by many a pair of eyes, but I loved giving my impression and I hope you liked it. Long answer short: Favorites so far, Fenn Signis & Davith Elso. Least favorites, but still good potential: Diala Passil and Shyla Varad's players & Murne Rin because it's a freaking slug come on! Although I've been told his abilities for xp are all very very strong. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Thank you and have a nice day ;3